Timeline
What follows is the timeline of the Draco Perseus Galaxy and the species that inhabit it. For ease of use, it follows the Earth Gregorian calendar. The exact dates of the formation of different species has been omitted. 1347 * Visari Capital Founded: The capital of Lyca Prime and the Visari species, Lycana, is founded. 1354 * Children of Hox Forms: Zynrequoll unites the Zyn of the moons of Hox into a single religion based around the gas giant Hox. 1473 * Catalian Industrialization: The Catalians, within 50 years of their initial emergence, experience their own Industrial Revolution and begin to spread over Ramas. 1487 * Zanef Surface: The Zanef leave the caverns of Auter for the first time, emerging onto the oceanic surface, as well as showing them the stars for the first time. The city of Berworth is founded as an exploratory outpost. 1532 * First Visari Ship: The Visari construct their first spaceship and begin to explore the Lyca Sol System. 1579 * First Catalian Ship: The Catalians construct their first spaceship. 1612 * Kryavox Bonding: The Xensahu and Nesallons bind together for the first time, creating the Kryavox. They almost immediately become the apex predator on Arkona. 1636 * First Jurgari City: A small group of Jurgari on Kahawa unite and create a tree-top refuge for their species from the predators below. They name it Cerullis. 1653 * First Zanef Ship: The Zanef construct their first spaceship, using materials from the expansive caverns of Auter. 1730 * Visari Colonize Deatov: The Lyca Civilization colonizes the tidally locked planet of Deatov, setting up Ulos as the capital of the 'Green Zone', as they called it. They enslaved the Chocheri, who they used both for labor and for exploration of the more inhospitable Red and Blue Zones. 1742 * First Chocheri Ship: The Chocheri, smarter than the Visari had believed, are able to steal plans to ships and quickly construct their own in secret. 1761 * Visari Colonize Mukunga: The Lyca Civilization colonizes the swamp planet of Mukunga, the home planet of the Ollians. * Visari Abandon Mukunga: The Visari, facing heavy losses due to the harsh environment, finding no useful resources and finding the Ollians too troublesome to be efficient slaves, abandon colonizing the planet. * First Ollian Ship: After the Visari leave, the Ollians scavenge the wreckages left behind and 'construct' their first makeshift ship. Though it crashes immediately into the swamps, they are instantly enthralled in the idea of other planets to explore, and many individuals begin to construct their own ships based off of the old Visari ones. 1769 * Visari Colonize Lyca IV:' '''The Lyca Civilization colonizes an unnamed planet that they call Lyca IV. It is the first hospitable planet that they have gained control of, and the largest. 1780 * '''Catalians Colonize Arion:' The Catalians take over the planet, using it as a forward outpost for further expansion into the galaxy. 1782 * Catalians and Visari Meet: The Catalians and Lyca Civilization meet for the first time. Though the initial meeting is violent due to confusion, soon they reach a diplomatic resolution. The Visari, however, are now aware that they are not the only space faring species in the galaxy. 1821 * First Drazel Ship: With the aid of other sentient species of Kriza, the Drazel construct their first spaceship, though they do little more than visit their moon. 1856 * Auter Extinction Event: A gamma ray burst from a neighboring galaxy finds its way toward Auter. All life on the planet is instantly vaporized, with the only survivors being those who weren't on the planet. Nearly all Zanef were wiped out, with the few hundred left being forced to find a new home elsewhere in the galaxy. 1898 * Blackout Formed: The religious group Blackout forms around a massive black hole in a region of space, the same that would later house Titanus. Their religion believes that a mythical species known as the Drogaz exist inside all black holes, with their main goal being to finally witness one. 1983 * Brathax Space Race Begins: The tribal factions of the Brathax begin to compete over which tribe can reach space first. 1986 * First Brathax Ship: The Gesh faction of the Brathax successfully build a spaceship. * Brathax Space Race Ends: Due to being the first to construct a successful spaceship, the Gesh are designated the leading faction of the species. * First Isathi Ship: Isathi spies watch the Brathax Space Race and construct their own spaceship that is nearly identical in design to the Brathax one. 1989 * Luvis Peace Treaty: The Gesh faction of the Brathax makes the bold decision to reach out to the previously hostile Isathi, with an offer of peace and cooperation. The Isathi accept this proposal, however treatment regarding the Brathax generally remains unchanged. * Dilgai Founded: The city of Dilgai is created out of the demilitarized zone of Dilgai Forest. The Brathax and Isathi work together to construct it, creating an architecture fitting their unique skill sets. 1992 * Kahawa Discovered: The Isathi are the first to discover the planet of Kahawa, the origin of the Jurgari. They immediately create hunting outposts on the planet, where the technologically advanced Isathi hunt the species native to the planet, including the Jurgari and Varran. 1993 * First Jurgari Ship: A crashed Isathi vessel is scavenged by the Jurgari, revealing to them the secrets of space travel. They soon create their own model, as well as using the propulsion technology to begin work on floating cities. * Cerullis Project Begins: The Jurgari of Cerullis begin to design a floating city, which shall hover above the tribal city of Cerullis, both as a technological achievement and to show the Isathi that they were not creatures to be hunted. 2003 * Kriza Extinction Event: A meteor impacts the surface of Kriza, and though the resulting explosion isn't incredibly dangerous, the bacteria harbored inside it is. The bacterial disease rapidly spreads across the planet, wiping out everything it comes across, including the Drazel. * Drazel Evacuation: The majority of the Drazel evacuate the planet, sending out distress signals across the galaxy. The few that stay behind construct massive biodomes, most notably Vatuvu. * Catalian Aid: A group of Catalians pick up the signal and come to their aid, introducing them to cybernetic enhancements. The Drazel eagerly pick up this new technology, becoming a cybernetic species. 2004 * Deatov Uprising Begins: The Chocheri, long enslaved by the Visari, finally set off an uprising inside Ulos. Though initially at a disadvantage, the Chocheri skill at stealth builds the two sides up to a long and brutal conflict. 2009 * Deatov Uprising Ends: After five years of brutal conflict, the Visari are forced to retreat from Deatov. The Chocheri are finally free after centuries of enslavement. This loss marks the beginning of the decline of the Lyca Civilization on a galactic scale. * Overlord Founded: A Chocheri-lead government is set up that controls Ulos, and by extension most of Deatov, named Overlord. Unfortunately, in order to secure a good future for the city and planet, Overlord is essentially a military dictatorship. 2017 * Cerullis Project Completed: Years after starting, the floating city of Cerullis is finally completed. The Jurgari create a floating, technologically advanced city, attracting the admiration of many Isathi hunters. Hunting of the Jurgari sharply declines as an effect. 2027 * Titanus Project Begins: A group of Catalian scientists lead by Corrol contact the Zanef with a proposition: a massive project that would essentially build a planet, powered by a massive black hole located in a region of the galaxy they had been scouting out for years. Eager to create a new home for their species, many Zanef agree to help in gathering a workforce. 2030 * Cronoe Founded: Facing a lack of resources, the Titanus Project reaches out to planets all across the galaxy for aid. Telude, seeing an opportunity, decides to leave the Children of Hox and begin the asteroid mining company Cronoe, supplying Titanus with materials for building. He then cements himself as a permanent business partner of Titanus. 2046 * Cronoe-5A2 Opened: Cronoe-5A2, stripped of all its useful materials and hollowed out, is opened to the public for whatever use they may have for it. The asteroid quickly becomes a hub of crime, outside of the reach of any law enforcement. 2064 * Titanus Project Completed: The construction of the largest space station, Titanus, in the galaxy is finished, and the galaxy celebrates. Countless immigrants flood the station, including the majority of the refugees from Auter and Kriza. Corrol designates himself as leader of the station and final arbiter for any decisions made. * Titanus Police Force Formed: Corrol, seeing an influx of crime on his artificial planet, forms the Titanus Police Force to control the station and enforce his laws. * Blackout Turns Violent: Enraged at the construction of Titanus, the religious group Blackout turns into a terrorist group. Their main goal, as much as can be guessed at least, is the destruction of Titanus. 2067 * Titanus Armaments Coalition Formed: Corrol decided to end the brutal competition between the armament companies that had been based in Titanus, who were the most violent in their corporate battles. He gave them an ultimatum: join together under the name Titanus Armaments Coalition as a combined weapons manufacturing business, or be declared illegal. Some accepted, while others fled the station. * Soval Flees: Soval, the owner of the Titanus-based company "Soval's Arms", is forced to flee the station due to his refusal to join the TAC. He brought his products, machines and loyal workers. 2069 * Cronoe-6B7 Sold: The asteroid Cronoe-6B7, set to be mined by Cronoe, is bought by Soval using the remaining funds from his business on Titanus. * Aimsmith Founded: Soval creates Aimsmith from the ruins of Soval's Arms, based out of Cronoe-6B7. It is instantly declared illegal by the Titanus Police Force, though many other groups, including Overlord, continue to purchase weapons from them. 2070 * Arion Turned To A Resort: After the construction of Titanus, the Catalians controlling Arion decide to transform it into a tourist spot. Massive resorts are constructed and advertised all across Titanus and a luxury vacation location. 2079 * Humanity Colonizes Mercury: In the Solar System, humans colonize Mercury under the flag of the United States of America. * Humanity Discovers the Spacegate: On the surface of Mercury, the colonists discover an ancient, colossal structure they call the 'Spacegate'. Upon interaction, a wormhole opens, showing the surface of Agmus on the other side. 2081 * Humanity Emerges: The first expedition team crosses through the Spacegate and onto the surface of Agmus, which is found to be almost the same as Earth's. Colonization begins instantly around the outpost named Atmos. This marks the first time humans have entered the Draco Perseus Galaxy. 2082 * Galactical War Begins: An intense debate over which nation should control Atmos erupts among Earth's nations, which quickly escalated to a global war. 2090 * Galactical War Ends: After eight years of intense battle and constant threats of nuclear strikes, the nations of Earth negotiate a peace deal. The United Nations is renamed to the International Union of Earth, and moves to further colonization of Agmus under the new flag of united Earth. 2091 * Humanity Discovered: A Chocheri ship strays into the Orabetan System, discovering Agmus and, by extension, humanity. * Titanus Invites Humanity: With the new discovery of humanity, Titanus extends an invitation to the International Union of Earth. They accept after a few months of debate, and Titanus is opened to the visitation of humans, extending the view of the human race. _ _